El jefe de mi novia
by Cone-dmgw
Summary: Harry y Ginny estan pasando por una mala etapa, todo se pone pero con la aparicion del jefe de ella: Draco Malfoy. D-G-H


**El Jefe de mi Novia**

Como es que había llegado ha esta situación? Esa si que era una gran pregunta. Sabía que cuando me dijo que iba a trabajar con él las cosas cambiarían, pero jamás me lo imagine de esta manera. Y entonces me surge otra pregunta? Cuando es que mi novia se transformo en la mejor amiga de mi enemigo, supongo que la respuesta a eso es fácil; mientras yo trabajaba horas incesantes sin poder verla.

- Harry!- oigo la voz de mi pelirroja me llama, la observo por unos momentos, luce tan hermosa con el vestido verde que luce esta noche y sus hermosos cabellos cayendo en ondas a los costadas, mi vista se queda perdida por unos momentos hasta que ella se cansa de esperarme y camina hacia mi para jalarme hacia otro lado- Vamos Harry- dice con impaciencia- Todavía tengo que hablar con varias personas, así que por favor no te alejes de mi

- Es que este lugar no me gusta, no es mi estilo- admito cansado

- Pero prometiste que me acompañarías- conteste un poco decepcionada- Hace mucho que no salimos juntos y dijiste que esta noche estarías conmigo- dice un poco molesta

- Si, pero no pensé que me pedirías venir aquí- respondo desencantado con la situación- No se ni para que vine aquí- digo mientras observo a la gente de mi alrededor, todos con trajes caros y copas de champán sonriendo frívolamente y hablando en idiomas que ni siquiera entiendo- Esta gente no me gusta Ginny- confieso mirándolos con incredulidad- No me siento cómodo a su lado. Porque mejor no vamos a casa y hacemos algo que nos guste a los dos- le pido con una sonrisa, mientras ella me mira sorprendida por mi pedido

- Como que?- responde molesta- Como hablar de tu trabajo, o ir a la casa de mi hermano para que discutan todo acerca de su entrenamiento- agrega con rabia- O mejor, llevar a Chang a nuestra casa para que hablar toda la noche sobre sus misiones juntos- escupe con mucha cólera dejándome parado mientras intentaba procesar lo que acaba de decirme

- Ginny no te vayas- le digo intentando detenerla pero ella sigue caminando a paso firme tratando de alejarse de mí- Por favor, no hagas esto aquí. Mejor vayamos a casa y discutámoslo ahí- le suplico mientras camino detrás de ella

- NO!- contesta deteniéndose y mirándome fijamente- Nunca vamos a discutir nada. Tu siempre estas ocupado y fuera de la casa- me recrimina- Nunca estas cuando te necesito o si estas, siempre estas cansado- protesta con rabia y sus ojos vidriosos, me partía el corazón verla así que trato de acércame y abrazarla

- Lo siento Ginny- digo apenado, pero ella rechaza mi abrazo

- Siempre me dices eso, pero al final terminamos igual- dijo con tristeza- Harry, todavía me quieres?- me pregunto dejándome estupefacto, claro que todavía la quería o por lo menos eso es lo que mi corazón me indicaba, tal vez me comporte como un tonto al no prestar la debía atención hacia ella, pero jamás pensé que nuestra relación estaría tan mal, que hasta ella considerara que yo no la amaba. La miro una vez mas y veo como su impaciencia se agranda por no obtener respuesta de mi parte- Lo sabia- dice decepcionada- No se porque todavía estamos juntos

- No Ginny- contesto tomándola del brazo- Yo todavía te amo, lo digo en serio- ella me mira confundida y con mucho descreimiento, aun duda mucho sobre lo mis dichos

- Potter- oigo una voz desagradable me llama, ambos volteamos para ver la persona por la cual tengo tantos problemas con mi novia, y por supuesto detesto; Draco Malfoy, esta frente a nosotros con una sonrisa de conquistador mirándonos fijamente- Podrías por favor soltar a mi asistente personal- me dice amabilidad pero se muy bien que solo se burla de mi- La gente los esta mirando y están haciendo un verdadero espectáculo- comenta mientras yo suelto a Ginny- Y eso esta bien para ti, pero no para alguien tan importante como Ginevra- y desde cuando el conoce mejor a Ginny que yo? Y porque la llama por su nombre como si algo pasara entre ambos?

- Ella trabaja para ti- contesto molesto- Pero es mi novia- aclaro para que se ubique en su lugar

- Harry- me regaña mi pelirroja- Draco solo quiere ser amable

- Déjalo Ginevra- dice mientras se posiciona a su lado- Supongo que tu novio esta todavía molesto por tener que estar aquí- agregue mientras ella me mira molesta- Seguramente preferiría estar en una de sus misiones- se que solo trata de meterme en mas problemas con Ginny, por eso trato de guardar la calma- Pero apreciamos que hizo un esfuerzo y vino o no?- le pregunta a ella con una gran sonrisa seductora

- Si- dice ella algo avergonzada por la forma en la que el la mira, mientras yo solo quisiera romperle la cara y el solo se limitaba a sonreír complacido por la forma en la que le hacia sentir pero al ver la cara su rostro me mostró una mueca extraña que no comprendí

- Pasando a temas más importantes- dijo como si yo fuera lo menos importante del mundo- Necesito que me acompañes a hablar con los inversores de la empresa proveniente de Francia- comento dirigiéndose a mi novia e ignorándome completamente

- Ahora?- cuestiono ella mirándome

- No te molestaría si no fuera necesario- responde con una sonrisa de amabilidad- Se que estas ocupada- agrega mientras mi mira

- De acuerdo

- Ginny- le reclamo- Vas a dejarme aquí- protesto con amargura mientras miro la cara de satisfacción de Malfoy- Además tenemos un tema pendiente- le recuerdo

- Harry- ella me recrimina- Es mi trabajo- se defiende- Tratare de no demorar. Así que espérame por favor y termináramos lo que empezamos- pongo una cara de protesta totalmente insatisfecho por lo que me responde

- Si quieres- oigo decir a Malfoy- Puedes venir con nosotros. A mi no me molesta- se que finge y se burla al mismo tiempo de mi, porque nosotros nos despreciamos demasiado para si quiera compartir el mismo espacio físico

- Sabes que no puedo- respondo con rabia- No se hablar francés- admito mientras el levanta una ceja y me muestra su risita egocéntrica

- Oh- contesta con sarcasmo- Lo había olvidado, disculpa. Es que pensé que siendo él novia de alguien tan inteligente como Ginevra, podrías haber llegado a aprender algo. Pero parece que me equivoque- se que trate de humillarme y al parecer lo esta consiguiendo porque en estos momentos no se me ocurre ninguna cosa con que reírme de él- Pero no te preocupes Potter- me dice con sarcasmo- Te prometo que no me robare mucho tiempo a tu novia- agrega con toda la ironía y el doble sentido que un Malfoy puede utilizar, mientras yo contesto con miradas de muerte- Vamos Ginevra- dice extendiendo su mano para que ella lo tome

- Vamos- responde Ginny con una gran sonrisa y aceptando su gesto, los veo alejarse pero antes de irme ella vuelve para mirarme y decirme- Prometo que pronto volveré- sus dichos son solo para calmarme, intento parecer lo mas natural posible así que asiento con la cabeza para que sepa que estoy de acuerdo, pero por dentro estoy lleno de rabia e ira, es que como se pudo ir con ese insufrible? Como me dejo aquí por el? Yo soy su novio, no ese idiota de Malfoy, que se cree mucho solo porque sabe hablar diferentes idiomas y hace fiestas caras con todo su dinero.

Pero por ahora no me queda otra que tragarme mi rabia y esperar, busque una mesa y tome asiento, elegí un lugar desde donde pudiera verlos, así sabría si ese aprovechado intentaba algo con mi novia. Observo a Ginny, ella se ve tan hermosa, sonríe y habla con algunas personas que no conozco y que estoy seguro que no me interesan. Se ve tan sofisticada y elegante, y entonces surge una pregunta, cuando es que eso sucedió?, porque siempre ha sido una chica inteligente y fuerte, pero en estos últimos tiempos me ha mostrado una nueva faceta a cerca de ella, que ciertamente no me molesta pero que me sorprende e inquieta, llevándome a pensar que tal vez yo ya no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Miro detenidamente como ella se ha vuelto el centro de atención de todos las personas a su alrededor; sus gestos, su risa y sus comentarios, todo es captado por ellos, quienes complacidos escuchas y ríen o asiente con la cabeza. Luego miro a su lado y ahí en mi lugar esta otro; el arrogante de Draco Malfoy que no le quita la vista a mi novia, hasta sonríe tan o mas complacido que los demás por los dichos de mi novia, como lo odio y como me odio mas a mi, porque se que esto es mas mi culpa que la suya, fui yo quien prefirió el trabajo y mi entrenamiento de auron que pasar tiempo con ella, es como se me ocurre pasar tanto tiempo con Cho, sabiendo que ella la odia. Hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Cho como algo mas que una compañera, siempre me he llevado muy bien con ella y me pareció algo natural que nuestra relación sea tan amigable, es mas cuando la asignaron como mi colega en las misiones me pareció algo totalmente acertado y hasta llegue a alegrarme, disfruto mucho pasar tiempo con ella, no tanto como con Ginny, ya que nuestra relación es otra.

Despierto de mis pensamientos al escuchar las risas provenientes de la gente que rodea a mi pelirroja pero noto que falta alguien en ese circulo, lo busco con la mirada hasta que oigo una voz que detrás de mí

- Sigues siendo lento Potter- oigo decir a Malfoy que se acerca con una copa en la mano para luego sentarse junto a mi

- Y tu un arrogante Malfoy- digo con desagrado mientras el me mira diversión como burlándose de mi- Porque no estas con Ginny?- pregunto molesto e irritado por su presencia

- Porque confío mucho en ella y se que puede hacerlo perfectamente sin mi- contesta confiado dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi novia

- Y desde cuando piensas eso?- pregunto con rabia- Desde cuando piensas que un Weasley sirve para algo?- digo recordándole lo mal que trataba a todos ella cuando estábamos en el colegio

- Desde que conocí a ella- responde con descaro mientras yo ardo de furia- Te molesta?- pregunta sarcásticamente

- Claro que me molesta, ella es mi novia y no soporto que te comportes así con ella

- Solo quiero ser…- dice mientras mi mira con desprecio- Como se dice… Amable- agrega con esa risita que me vuelve loco

- Porque no dejamos de fingir- digo con honestidad- Ginny no esta aquí, así que puedes quitarte esa cara de niño bueno y mostrarme tu verdadero rostro. Porque se que solo aparentas y ahora que no hay nadie presente a parte de nosotros, puedes soltar tu veneno "serpiente"- el me sonríe con ironía

- Si tu quieres San Potter- dice mientras se acomoda para atrás en la silla- Y dime de que quieres hablar?

- Sabes muy bien de que quiero hablar- contesto enfurecido, pero el ni siquiera se inmuta por mis dichos, se que solo lo hace para sacarme de mis casillas, así que prefiero ser directo- Te gusta Ginny?

- No- contesta con una sonrisa- No me gusta- repite mirándome a los ojos- Yo estoy enamorado de ella- dice con todo el descaro, pero algo raro sucede, en sus ojos veo algo que jamás he visto en mi vida, sinceridad? En verdad Malfoy esta enamorado de ella? eso es posible? Yo siempre pensé que el solo podía amarse a si mismo, pero ahora esta frente a mi diciendo esto, confundiéndome a cerca de la situación

- Estas mintiendo- contesto aun escéptico por sus dichos

- No estoy mintiendo, pero no me importa si no me crees- agrega con una sonrisa arrogante- Supongo que no estas feliz con la noticia- este hombre si que es un cínico, como se le ocurre decir que esta enamorado de mi novia

- Por supuesto que no estoy feliz- respondo con irritación- No pensaste que te premiaría por algo así- el me mira fijamente, el en su mirada me molesta, es como si supiera algo de mi, algo que yo no se y el si. Pero que?, mientras me lo pregunto el silencia reina entre ambos

- Te diré algo Potter- comenta mientras de un sorbo a su copa- Podemos hacer esto de la forma fácil o de la forma difícil- observo que empieza a mirar hacia Ginny- Quiero que mires detenidamente a Ginevra- dice apuntando hacia ella- Que es lo que vez?- me pregunta, no entiendo muy bien a que se refiere pero igualmente lo obedezco

- A Ginny- contesto algo confundido- Que mas vería- digo como si fuera una obviedad

- Ahí es donde te equivocas- me corrige- Ella es mas que tu simple Ginny. Ella ha cambiado- asegura, vuelvo mi vista otra vez hacia la pelirroja- Mírala atentamente- dice sin quitarle la vista de encima- Luce un vestido tan perfecto o tal vez solo se vea así porque ella lo lleva. Pero no es solo eso…- prosigue mientras ambos la miramos atónitos- Es su forma de ser, algo en su personalidad avasallante que no te permite dejar de apreciarla- nunca escuche hablar a Malfoy así, es extrañamente perturbador y mas porque se trata de mi novia a la que se refiere- La he observado por meses- confiesa- Cada detalle a cerca de ella; la forma en que sonríe, en que mueve sus ojos y su voz suave o muy enérgica que fascinarían a cualquiera- se que habla de Ginny pero algo es diferente de la forma en la que ambos la miramos, es como si el se estuviera refiriendo a otra persona- Y sus gestos son lo mejor- dice con entusiasmo- Cada vez que alguien le dice un cumplido, baja la mirada avergonzada y sus mejillas se vuelven del color de su cabello. O cuando alguien trata de simpatizar con ella, simplemente se ríe de sus chistes por ser amable a pesar de saber de nos ser para nada graciosos, es algo que admiro de ella porque yo jamás podría ser amable porque si- explica con una sonrisa- Pero lo que mas me gusta es la forma en que mueve su cabello; si esta nerviosa simplemente estira un mecho hacia atrás y si esta interesada en la charla lo enrolla y lo coloca a un lado de su cuello y la tercera y mi favorita; si intenta lucir mejor lo deja que caer naturalmente, haciendo lucir radiante, no crees?- me pregunta haciéndome salir del trance en el que caí por mirar hacia ella, el se ríe por mi aptitud- Apuesto a que ni siquiera notas esas cosas en ella- me dice con convicción- Ella no existe para ti- comenta con desagrado- Porque tu eres el Gran Harry Potter, al que siempre todo el mundo voltea a mirar, pero que jamás mira a los demás- algo en sus palabras no me agradan, siento una sensación extraña, creo que era culpa, pero porque? Acaso el decía la verdad?- Voy a ser claro Potter- dice mientras yo sigo sin decir una palabra porque todavía sigo algo impresionado por la forma en que la el a descripto a la perfección a Ginny- Tu no sabes nada sobre ella, y por lo tanto no me parece justo que estés a su lado

- Y quien eres tu para decirme eso?- cuestión molesto por todo lo que me ha estado diciendo

- Es que todavía no lo entiendes?- es el quien me cuestiona ahora- Acaso no ves que ella se canso de ser tu sombra- asegura logrando confundirme- Es hora de que brille sola y como ves, no es algo que le este constando trabajo

- Y según tu, ella ya no me necesita- el asiente con la cabeza- Y a ti si?

- Eso es algo entre ella y yo

- Todavía es mi novia- contesto molesto

- Es por eso que te estoy diciendo todo esto- afirma mirando desafiantemente- Quiero que te des cuenta que ya estas de mas en su vida. Y que ahora dejes que ella elija que quiere hacer. Deja de retenerla y sigue tu vida. Además… por lo que he oído no te costara mucho, según Ginevra tienes un romance con Chang- me acusa

- Eso no es cierto- contradigo- Ella y yo solo somos compañeros

- Si tu lo dices- contesta con ironía

- Ginny y tu?- pregunto con miedo- Ella y tu tienen algo?- me animo a preguntar

- Eso quisiera- responde con sinceridad- Pero por ahora no. Supongo que primero tengo que deshacerme de ti- agrega con una sonrisa, mientras lo fulmino con la mirada- Lo que intento decirte- dice tratando de volver al tema- Es que tu estas cometiendo un error y por supuesto no desaprovechare una oportunidad

- Eres bastante descarado- dije con irritación

- Prefiero la palabra "sinceridad". Así no podrás decir que no te lo advertí

- Y eso que quiere decir?

- Supongo que entendiste perfectamente- comenta con una gran sonrisa- Y si me disculpas, tengo algo importante que hacer

Veo que se levanta y acerca a Ginny, ella le sonríe y comienzan a charlar animadamente, hasta que le extiende su mano para ofrecerle bailar, ella me mira no muy convencido sobre que hacer, iba a pararme para decirle que por favor nos vayamos, pero justo en ese momento llega una lechuza. La reconozco inmediatamente, le pertenece a Cho. Por la cara que puso ella se que también reconoció al ave, me mira en espera de saber que haré, mientras leo la nota que dice que necesite verme ahora, que ha surgido una misión urgente, no se que hacer si me voy, seguramente perderé a Ginny pero si me quedo estaré yendo contra mis principios, dudo que hacer, hasta que me levanto dispuesto a irme.

Quiero acércame a despedirme y explicarle, pero ella sabe que decisión he tomado y en vez de eso se aleja tomado del brazo de Draco hacia la pista de baile, los veo por unos segundos antes de alejarme hacia la puerta de salida con el propósito de cumplir mi siguiente misión. Y sabiendo que tal vez estoy sentenciando el término de mi relación con Ginevra y dejándole el camino a Draco, que después de todo tal vez tenga razón en todo.


End file.
